My Stupid Mouth
by ISFAN
Summary: Has nothing to do with either S1 or S2 of IS. Background: Jude grew up on the streets. She meets Tommy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**My Stupid Mouth**

**Part 1**

Jude woke up stiff and cold. Her stomach growled in protest as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in a warm bed and had a full stomach. She had been living on the streets since she was a little girl; she didn't even know how old she was. The only father she knew had died in his sleep in the rundown car they had been living in. The only meager possessions she had were the clothes on her back and the acoustic guitar her dad had used to earn them a living. He would play and she would sing, but the last few months his drinking had worsened so while he slept off his hangovers which were becoming more and more frequent in occurrence she would go out and perform alone. He was the only kindness the world had to offer her, but his battle with the bottle had finally claimed him and now she was left to fend for herself.

She picked up the guitar case and wandered the streets of her neighborhood to look for a spot to set up. She must have gotten up later than she thought because there were a lot of people in the streets. She picked her spot and lifted her guitar from its case. She sat Indian style on the ground and began to caress the strings lovingly.

The dark haired light eyed twenty-something was on his way out of the lobby of the building when he heard the melody in the air. Instead of jumping headlong into his car and going hell for leather to his lunch date, which he was already an hour late for he slowed down and casually leaned back against the wall. She was pale with shockingly red hair and looked like she could use a meal or two, but her fingers were sure and when she began to sing…

(Love is a Marathon – Teddy Geiger)

You love to run into the arms of anyone take off your shoes and socks and stay a while

you like the adrenaline rush just a little too much you go from day to day, hand to mouth and wonder why you're unsatisfied cause love is a marathon that's why you get tired so fast of everyone slow down and pace yourself cause when it's good it's a long open road

you think still you find a soul behind a thrill you're just a cat chasing your tail round and round but if you relax something might last cause love is a marathon that's why you get tired so fast of everyone slow down and pace yourself cause when it's good it's a long open road

you're exhausted always coming down trying to come up for air trying to try to act like you just don't care

la da dum dee da da

cause love is a marathon that's why you get tired so fast of everyone slow down and pace yourself cause when it's good it's a long open road

it's a long long road yeah

He stood transfixed as if she had written the song with him in mind. He couldn't even remember half the names of the girls he dated. All he knew was that he never went home alone and in the morning his late night visitor would be gone and he would wake alone and full of regret from last night's debauchery involving large quantities of alcohol and some nameless gorgeous woman whose sole interest in him was to garner face time in Talk National as his arm candy for the night. He had everything he ever wanted, dreamed of, and more but something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. He was so caught up with his private pity party that he didn't see Kwest waving a hand in his face. "You alright, T, you had that and I quote "stormy look in your eyes that drives the women of Toronto wild" Kwest said teasingly. His only response was a glare in his direction. "Hey, Talk National's words not mine, man" Kwest said with a shrug. He grabbed the plastic bag out of Kwest's hands while Kwest stood there with his mouth agape. "T, man where you going with my lunch?" Kwest said as he watched his friend walk away from him.

He walked over to where the red head was packing up. He opened his wallet threw a few bills before offering her the contents of Kwest's lunch. She didn't hear him though because she was staring in amazement at the bills he had haphazardly and obviously had mistakenly dropped into her guitar case. "I think you made a mistake…" she said without looking up. He looked at the money she had thrust at him with a grubby hand. Without meaning to he had dropped four hundred dollar bills. "I don't perform those services..." she said in a loud tone that made him blanch. "I didn't…I wasn't…I liked your song" he said dumbly. She smirked and curiously looked at the contents of the plastic bag whose aroma was starting to make her salivate. She tore at the sandwich with a will. He watched in amazement as she polished off the sandwich after a few seconds time. She slurped the soda, belched, and giggled an apology. "I'm sorry you had to see that I haven't eaten in a few days" she said with a smile that regardless of the dirt made her face glow like the sun. "Anyway thanks for the lunch" she said as she walked away. He surprised himself when he grabbed her hand. Her eyes turned a dangerous shade of blue and her body stiffened coiled to either attack or run. He immediately dropped her hand as if it were a hot coal. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to….I'm Tommy" he said apologetically and made a mental note never to grab her ever again. "You would be sorry" she said with a feral smile. He had no doubt. She picked her guitar case and put some distance between them. "See you around Tommy" she said without a backwards glance. He glanced down at where she had been a standing a minute ago and picked up something off the ground; it was a journal. He put it in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and stared off into the distance for a time with a frown creasing his forehead. Time stood still for him as he replayed his encounter while it was fresh in his mind and his insides churned as he thought about his behavior. His cheeks burned as he watched her figure get smaller and smaller until it was gone. "She's gone man and apparently so is my lunch" he said without humor. "Now what am I gonna eat" Kwest said. Tommy shoved the empty plastic bag into Kwest's hands, looked at his watch, cursed under his breath, and jogged to his car. "What am I supposed to do with this!" Kwest said in disgust as he walked over to the trash can just in time to see the blue viper streak by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 2**

Tom Quincy was distracted, so distracted that he decided to blow his lunch date and take the rest of the day off, all without the consent of his boss. "I won't get fired, I'm good" he thought to himself smuggly. He sat in a small cafe nursing a cappuccino and trying his best not to open the journal which he so desperately wanted to read to reveal the secrets of the red head he had met earlier. He would ever so slightly begin to lift the cover and then shut it again feeling something akin to guilt overwhelm him. He'd never felt guilty before or felt the need to apologize, ever. He was the one who made the rules and the world be damned. He felt completely off balance for the first time in his life and why was he so damned inarticulate. She turned him into a bumbling idiot. This was not good.

Elsewhere in Toronto, her stomach growled, "traitor" she said aloud to no one in particular. The sky was beginning to darken and no one was feeling particularly generous so she packed up her guitar and made her way to her makeshift home. The corners of her mouth turned up as she saw the hard-top mustang albeit without wheels, but someday she dreamt of fixing it up and driving it out of the alley. "Someday" she thought to herself. She lugged her guitar inside the car and locked the doors. She counted her earnings. She was astonished when she saw that amongst the singles and fivers that there was a hundred dollar bill. She knew how much that hundred dollar bill could get her, but she also remembered where it came from. "I have to give it back" she thought to herself as she chewed on her lower lip. She put the money in the secret compartment where she kept the rest of her earnings for safe keeping. She lifted the guitar out of the case. "Where is my journal? I know it's in here" she said as she began to rummage inside the case and around in the car. "I have to find it" she said with determination forgetting hunger, thirst, and the need to sleep as she got out of the car and began to make her rounds amongst her performance spots.

Tom Quincy was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the person hurriedly crossing the street that he had to slam on the breaks, which was not good for the Viper. He cursed under his breadth as he slammed the car door ready to do battle. He was about to ream the person when his stomach jumped into his throat. "First you try to buy me, then you dine me, then you nearly assault me, and now you want to kill me?" she said with her arms across her chest. "I was...well you see...I was looking for you" he said like a slack jawed idiot. "Really cause I was looking for something else" she said battling in her mind whether it was worth returning the hundred dollar bill to someone who nearly ran her over as she watched his face color to a shade of pink. "Do you maybe...want to.grab something...I mean...food?" he said in caveman speak. Her stomach decided to betray her in that moment and made a particularly unladylike sound. "I could eat" she said suspiciously and with resignation. He walked over to the passenger door and held it open for her. One part of her mind was screaming at her to get out of there, that he was more trouble than he was worth and should she trust this stranger while the other part of her mind was screaming for her to get in the car because she was seriously hungry. "I hate Freud" she said casually as she stepped inside the car. "What?" he said nervously as he attempted the close the door while she was only halfway inside. "Ouch" she said. "Sorry" he said as she left her to close her door on her own.  
"I hope you have good insurance" she said with a laugh. He merely raised his eyebrow at her. "Because when you're not trying to run me over you seem to have it in your mind to injure me in some way" she said light-heartedly.

If this was his impression of Jeff Gordon in the Indy500 she was convinced, but strangely enough she didn't fear for her life at the speed in which they were traveling in she actually felt exhilarated as her arm snaked out of the window to feel the cool breeze she couldn't help, but smile. For some reason seeing her smile made him grin like a deranged mental patient. "Don't tell me that's the last look I'm going to see on this Earth before you butcher me" she said with a straight face, which immediately turned his frown upside down and transformed it into a sober look. "I'm kidding Tommy" she said as she playfully punched him in the arm. "Besides I could take you no problem" she said as she sized him up and made him feel uncomfortably as her eyes bore into him. He turned on the radio and to his dying shame "Pick up the pieces" filled the air. She didn't say anything. His secret was safe. He could hear Jude humming softly and he began to smile again. "What?" she said when she caught him looking at her again. "Nothing" he mumbled as he focused on the road.

"Where's Alfred" she said with a hint of a smile on her lips as they walked into the roomy apartment. "Ha ha very funny" he said. "See I knew you had it in you to laugh" she said as she walked past him and curiously looked around. "Make yourself at home" he said as he watched her make her way to the pictures on the wall before losing interest; he made his way to his bedroom and left the journal on top of his nightstand. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?" she said as reentered the living room to see her sitting on the couch. "Sure it's down the hall last door on the right." he said. It felt like she had died and gone to heaven as she fingered the softer than soft towel and saw the various soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and hair products strewn around the bathroom. She self-consciously began to itch. "When was the last time I took a hot shower?" she said as she stared at the pale skinny girl in the mirror and decided then and there that she wouldn't forgo the opportunity, so she began to strip and stepped into the shower.

He didn't hear her as she walked into the kitchen, but he felt her presence and turned to face her. When he saw what she was wearing he dropped the pot he was holding. Her red hair was wet and he could see the moisture glistening on her milky white skin. She was clad in only a towel. His mind must have wandered because sure enough she about a breadth away from him and was waving a hand in his face. "I said may I borrow some clothes" she said. When he didn't respond for the third time she turned her heel in annoyance and made her way to his bedroom. A few seconds later he snapped out of it and ran to his room remembering that he had left her journal on his night stand. "Shit, shit shit" he said as he made his way to his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her like the day she was born putting on a t-shirt, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph" he said aloud causing her to quickly turn towards him and cover herself with the towel that was on the floor. "Sorry" he said meekly and turned his back to her, so she could finish changing. He was still standing there totally unawares when he felt pain blossom in the back of his head that drove him to his knees. He began to see stars and began to gingerly rub the back of his head to check for blood. "Ow" he said dumbly. "You had this the whole time!" she said angrily. "You read it didn't you!" she shouted accusingly as he tried to get his bearings. "What!" he said stupidly. "Why.Do.You,Have.My.Journal?" she said as her eyes darkened. When he didn't answer in the two seconds she gave him she stormed out of the room, but before she left the apartment she made sure to leave the hundred dollar bill on the kitchen table; she didn't want anything to do with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 3**

Although it wasn't a short walk from Tommy's apartment Jude's anger seemed to fuel her legs as she made her way back to the mustang. Jude's lip began to tremble as tears stung her eyes. The car windows had been smashed. She cautiously walked towards the vehicle. Her guitar was gone. Garbage was strewn inside her car. She desperately clawed through the refuse to reach her secret compartment. All the money that she had saved was gone. She sat there with her head in her hands, but she did not cry. Tears wouldn't help. She clutched her journal to her chest and walked out of the alley without taking a backwards glance.

She was so upset that as she emerged from the alley she didn't bother looking when she crossed the street. She finally did glance up when she heard the screech of tires and a bright pair of headlights headed her way. "So this is how it all ends" she said silently as she braced for impact. It never came. She opened one eyelid slowly as she said a small thank you to who ever was watching out for her upstairs. "I'm sorry" he said dejectedly. "I never read it. I was looking for you this afternoon because I wanted to return it to you, honest" he said with a pathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry I upset you" he said pleadingly. "Please can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Just tell me what to do to fix it. Just don't be mad at me" he said whole heartedly. She surprised the two of them when she walked up to him, put her arms around his neck, and broke down. Sobs escaped from her lips as the tears soaked into his shirt. He was too shocked to do anything at first, but then his senses returned to him and he encircled his arms around her back protectively and whispered into her hair. "Whatever it is it'll be alright" he said as he found his body melding to hers. They clung to each other as if their very lives depended on it. Once her crying had subsided she led him to the broken down mustang and told him what happened when she returned. "I've been alone for so long, you know. And now I have no home; no music. It just hurts" she said wondering what it was about him that made her reveal everything she was feeling and had been feeling for a long time. She said. His heart ached for her; it truly did. He didn't know it then, but what he was about to do was irrevocably going to change his life forever. "You're not alone. Not anymore. C'mon grab your stuff, you're coming home with me" he said. Jude looked up at him with astonishment, anger, and a trace of fear. "Before you freak out just listen. I have plenty of room in my apartment; you can live with me. No strings attached, I promise. Let me be here for you..." he said earnestly. "Jude. My name is Jude" she said as she offered him her hand. "It's nice to meet you Jude" he said as his hand engulfed hers. "Thank you, Tommy" she said looking up at him. "For what?" he said. "For saving me" she said. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and led her to the car. As the viper made its way down the street Jude took one final glance at her old life before looking at Tommy and the road ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 4**

Jude marveled at the view from her room. "My room" she breathed as she marveled at the words. She'd never had her own anything, ever. "In here is a walk-in closet" he said. "Yeah for the ton of stuff I have" she said sarcastically with a hand on her hip. "And this is the bathroom" he said as he motioned for her to follow him. Jude stood there with her mouth agape as she took in her surroundings. Not only was there a spacious shower that looked like it could easily fit four people, but there was also a bathtub/jacuzzi built into the floor. There were two sinks, a toilet, a bideau, and mirrors. As they walked out of the bathroom, Tom Quincy, did something so out of character and unexpected that it had Jude clutching her sides from laughter as she watched him run and leap onto the bed and sigh in contentment. He lifted his head from the bed with a raised eyebrow, "C'mon, girl, I know you want to try it" he said as he patted the spot next to him on the queen sized bed. With a mischievous grin on her face Jude ran and jumped and accidentally landed on top of Tommy. "Oomph" he said as the wind was knocked out of him. "I'm not that heavy" she said in protest as she began to tickle him, which brought a smile to his lips. It was a flurry of laughter and tickling that abruptly stopped when he had her wrists pinned above her head, with his legs straddled around her waist as he hovered a few inches from her body. She could feel his warm breath on her face. They stared into each other's eyes. Blue met blue. Tommy felt as if he were standing on the edge of an abyss. Jude on the other hand felt for the first time in her life a sense of peace, warmth, the promise of friendship, acceptance and belonging, and something else. They were both terrified and quickly broke apart. "So, anyway if you...um...need anything...I'm a down the hall" he said quickly and bolted out the door. She stifled a laugh as she watched him make his way past her door a second time. "Heh heh, my room...is...a...that...way" he said and pointed abashedly. A few minutes of silence passed, Jude stared at the ceiling not sure what to do with the tumult of emotions she was feeling. She quickly pushed them in the back of her mind as she distracted herself by leaping into the air and landing on the bed. She wrapped herself up in the comforter, snug as a caterpillar, yawned and was soon fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 5**

Tommy knocked softly on the door. "Jude?" he said as he turned the handle. The covers were half on the bed and the rest strewn on the floor. As he was readjusting the comforter to tuck in under her chin he found himself flat on his back with a knife at his throat. Tommy could feel a drop of blood roll down his neck where the knife point was resting. Jude shook her head to dissipate her grogginess. When she saw who was under her she removed the knife a few inches off his neck, but still close enough if he tried anything. "I just...um...wanted...to se if... you...might...want...to...that is...clothes...you...shopping?" he muttered incoherently. She looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "It went so much better in my head" he stated ruefully. "I bet" she scoffed as she rested her free hand on his chest for balance as he shifted underneath her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body through her fingertips. "Comfortable are we?" he said with a smirk on his face. "What!" she said before she realized the precarious position she was in with Tommy. As she slid off of him her hips pressed against his. Tommy groaned and quickly picked her up by the waist and sat her on the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover his lap. "What the hell!" she said indignantly before covering her mouth with both hands to stop from laughing aloud. "I'll just...um...head...I mean...go...my...bedroom" he said quickly as he got off the bed with as much dignity as a person holding a pillow to his crotch could muster. Jude walked to the kitchen and jumped up on the island in the middle of the room to wait for Tommy. After a few minutes and no sign of Tommy she decided to look for something to eat. "Poptarts! Jackpot!" she said with glee as she ripped the package open with her teeth. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and made herself comfortable in the living room. She picked up the 4 remotes sitting on the coffee table. After a few minutes of trial and error she began channel surfing. She paused on the E network which was playing 'Boyzattack: True Hollywood Story.' Jude watched entranced. A good while later Tommy walked into the living room, "Anything good on?" he said. "No" she said as she continued to channel surf. "In that case, ready to go?" he said. "Sure why don't you give me a hand off the couch?" she said mischievously. Tommy's face turned beat red, but he managed a reply, "Ha ha very funny, but I took a cold shower actually" he said. "Sure you did, Quincy" Jude said as she patted his shoulder understandingly, winked at him, and headed out the door leaving a flustered Tommy in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 6 **

Tommy carried a ton of shopping bags, but he didn't mind in fact he was smiling. It had taken over an hour to convince her that a) she needed clothes b) he would buy them for her c) she would pay him back eventually d) and not through sexual favors or the like. Tom Quincy apologized for the umpteenth time to the person he ran into. "What's with the hold up" he said with a muffled voice. He peeked over the bag that was blocking his view and gulped. They were standing directly in front of Victoria Secret.  
"Jude, I'll just uh...wait out here...on this bench...and watch the bags?" he said quickly. "Don't be ridiculous" she said grabbing his hand and forcibly dragging him with her. "Besides you have the credit card sugar daddy" she said playfully. "Just go find a seat while I look around" she said. Tommy found a chair and collapsed. His shoulders ached from carrying so many shopping bags. The other guys on the other couches gave him a sympathetic nod of the head. After a much needed rest, he asked one of the boyfriends/husbands to watch his stuff while he looked for his "of course she's not your girlfriend" friend who happened to be a girl. He lost track of course when he got distracted by lingerie made of thin gauze. He held it in front of him to where Jude was standing fifteen feet away. A sales clerk saw him, the lingerie, and the recipient of his stare. She grabbed the lingerie out of Tommy's grasp and purposefully walked to Jude. "Excuse me miss but I think your boyfriend found something for you and it looks exactly your size, nice pick by the way, very popular this season" she said as she held it up to Jude's frame. "Did he now, how thoughtful of him" Jude deadpanned as Tommy's face turned white. "I um...I wasn't...I was...well" Tommy stuttered. "Why don't you take a seat over there by the dressing room while she tries it on, huh?" said the salesclerk. Jude heard Tommy gulp. "Yeah honey, why don't you take a seat while I try this little thing on for you" she said in a sing song voices filled with veiled sarcasm. His face was utterly priceless.

He tapped his toe nervously and loosened the collar of his shirt. "Is it just me or does the room feel like it's over 100 degrees" he silently thought to himself. Jude looked at herself in the mirror. "He's going to wet himself" she said with amusement. "Oh Tommy could you come in here for a second? I need a hand…" she said mercilessly. Tommy nervously walked up to the curtain and was in the middle of a long calming breath that was cut short when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in.

"So thumbs up or thumbs down" she said nervously as he stared at her with his mouth hanging open which she gently shut with her hand. She had to work extremely hard to stifle the giggle that threatened to burst from her throat. He looked her up and down before walking a full circle around her. The dressing room was definitely cramped for two people. Noiselessly his eyes grazed every inch of her body. The lingerie left little to the imagination since it was essentially see through. Jude held her chin up as he inspected her as if to challenge him. She saw hunger in his eyes and her stomach fluttered. He slowly cornered her and rested his hands against the walls essentially encircling her. As he leaned into her closing the distance between the two Jude closed her eyes and parted her mouth. And then nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw a shame faced Tommy who was standing as far as he could move while still remaining in the dressing room. "I'm sorry... I almost crossed the line...No strings...I respect you...I wasn't trying to...take advantage of you... honestly my brain is so addled right now...I need some air. Sorry" he said in one long stream as he burst through the curtain and left Jude standing there alone. As she was changing back into her clothes he entered the dressing room again. "Sorry" he said as he glimpsed her semi-naked, covered his eyes, and handed her the credit card. Buy whatever you need from here. I'm going to walk to the car and pull up at the front. Sorry again" he said staring at her feet before he walked out of the store.

Jude made her purchases and saw Tommy waiting in the car. She stopped and stared as he yelled a slew of curses, slammed his fists into the steering wheel, causing it to beep, yelling a few more words that were certainly physically impossible and probably painful and then watched as he crashed his forehead several times into the steering wheel. She politely knocked. He looked up as she waved. "Wow. Uh, this is awkward" he mumbled as he got out of the car and helped her with the bags. Jude pretended to not notice what had just transpired and he was grateful. When he finally got back into the driver's side, put on his seatbelt, Jude spontaneously gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today" she said. Tommy flushed to the tips of his ears and mumbled a 'your welcome' before they exited the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 7**

The phone had been ringing for the past 15 minutes nonstop but the girl behind the counter was too busy staring out at nothing to notice. _His hands secured the area above her shoulders on the wall. She could feel the heat radiating off his body in waves. She held her breath waiting for him to do something. Her heart pounded too loudly in her ears. She saw him leaning in predatorily. She closed her eyes and parted her lips in anticipation. _"Are you gonna get that, miss?" said a slightly annoyed voice. "What? I'm sorry. Good afternoon G Major how may I direct your call" she said in a honeyed tone. The suit clad man nodded stiffly and went on his way. "Hey, girl, I brought you something" he said as he brought something behind his back. "I love you right now! You are a God! I worship at your feet! Seriously I would do anything for you right now! Just name it" the young woman said gratefully grabbing the drink from his hand as she gulped the contents. He watched her lazily. Her eyes were half slits, the corners of her mouth tugged up, and an expression of pure rapture on her face. Suddenly he was transported to that changing room, where there was little room to maneuver around, and a thin layer of gauze that separated two bodies. The girl wiped her mouth with her arm and stared at him. "Thinking happy thoughts are we Quincy!" she said. He was snapped out of his reverie with those words. "Huh!" he said dumbly still totally not aware of his surroundings or the words coming out of her lips. She subtly gestured. He quickly looked down, grabbed the vase of flowers on the reception desk, and bolted from the desk as if someone had lit a match under his ass. "May I suggest a sound proof booth? Studio C is currently unoccupied!" she said with mirth as she brought her hands to her mouth to suppress a burble of laughter that was threatening to escape her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part** **8**

"Don't you look like the cat that swallowed the canary" he said in a silky smooth voice. Jude schooled her expression and surveyed the stranger, "How may I help you" she said. He raised one brow with a devilish grin on his face. She couldn't help but like his easy going manner and ready smile. "I'm Shay by the way" he said as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "And you are?" he said as his brown eyes danced. "Shay is there a reason your butte isn't sitting in my office?" said a voice whose tone sounded like the crack of a whip. "Liam, just enjoying the view" he said as he rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. "Now, Shay. Time is money. Specifically your uncle's." said the voice impatiently. He gave him a mock salute of surrender and trailed after him not without sneaking a look at the girl behind the desk and giving her a wink. The shrill sound of the phone pierced the background. "Might I suggest you get back to whatever it is we pay you for" he said before stalking off to his office. "Ouch" said a voice. "Come to finish me off" she said half jokingly. "Funny and beautiful" he said. "I'm Kwest, sound engineer extraordinaire. How would you like a cupcake?" he said as he placed it in front of her. Her eyes lit up, "You my friend have discovered my kryptonite." "Don't worry your secret's safe with me" he chuckled as he made his way to the studio.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 9**

Jude stared at the clock on the wall willing it to hit five. It wasn't working and she was giving herself a headache trying. She leaned back in her chair and began to massage the bridge of her nose. She smiled when a memory invaded her thoughts. _"I can't mooch off you forever, Tommy. And besides aren't you sick of me eating you out of house and home?" she said teasingly. Tommy looked at her appraisingly she had gained some meat on her small frame and color was in her cheeks dissipating the paleness and her eyes were twinkling. "I think I know just the thing, but don't let me regret it, girl!" he said wryly. He then told her about the receptionist position at G Major. She flew off the couch and all of a sudden Tommy was being hugged tightly and he sighed with utter contentment. His nostrils took in her familiar scent and he idly began to rub her hair between his fingers. _

"Um the phone's ringing! Are you gonna get that or…" said the youth in front of her. She picked up the phone only to hear the dial tone. "Don't tell Liam he already let me have it when he caught me daydreaming" she said with a nervous smile. "It's a medical condition you know" he said in a serious tone. "He doesn't like to talk about it, but between you and me he never got the stick out of his ass after birth" he snorted before smiling at her expression that was fluctuating between solemness and laughter. "Hi, I'm Jaime" he said offering her a warm handshake. "Jude" she said. "Just Jude!" he said curiously. "It works for Madonna" she said sardonically. Just then Tommy, Quest, and Shay walked towards the two figures in animated conversation. He saw the three of them glare at him and he put up his hands in surrender. "Jude what are you..." "How about" "Do you want to..." three voices said in unison. Jude couldn't help, but laugh meanwhile Jaime made a hasty exit. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we all meet at Tommy's place and then we can decide where were going" I said. "We" they said in unison. "If you don't want to go, it's fine by me I'll just find..." I said with a devilish grin. "No that's fine" they all said, glared at one another, and left leaving me alone with Tommy. "Ready to go Tom" I said sweetly to which he visibly flinched and decided better to keep his mouth shut knowing she wasn't taking any suggestions.

As the viper pulled up, I greeted the doorman with a grin, and got to the apartment ahead of Tommy who looked like he was pouting. I turned on the hot water and let it wash over me. Did I mention how amazing the man's shower was? It had one of those really humongous shower heads that felt like it was raining or that you were under a waterfall. I grabbed the towel and made my way into my walk in closet grabbing a number of tops and bottoms. I decided on a dark halter top, mid calf black skirt with a slit, and black boots that went up to my knees. I played with my hair a bit before deciding I liked it better down and then did my make up. I didn't know how long I took, but by the time I walked into the living room I saw the three of them glaring at one another and Jaime. Since Jaime was the only one not scowling I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey Jaimers" I said as I tousled his hair. I could hear someone snickering in the background and from my peripheral vision see some hand gestures. I decided to confuse the hell out of all of them when I pulled his face down to mine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could hear the intake of breath from a number of someone's and looked up to see Jaime grinning like an idiot. "Men are too easy, I swear. It's not fair really" I thought to myself. The four of them barreled into each other as they all tried to open the door for me chivalrously. I walked to the elevator as the five of us scooted in and hit the ground floor button.

When we reached the lobby and walked out the front doors I looked at the four of them unsure as to which car I should get into. They all eyed me nervously. Then Tommy broke from the pack and handed me a pair of keys. He looked at them with a "back off" look to which all complied. We started walking to the garage and I started walking to the cobra. "We're not taking that one tonight" he said putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me elsewhere. I walked over to the viper, but the pressure on my back told me we weren't taking that one either. I headed over to the Harley and said, "Tom Quincy, I'm wearing a skirt I am not going to climb behind you on that..." my voice died in my lips as my heart leapt up to my mouth."Oh my God how did you…" I said as the sob I had been holding finally broke through. I walked up to it with trembling knees and put my hand on it with uncertainty. He dangled the keys in front of me and I carefully took them while he opened the passenger door. He pointed at the backseat and I wept with joy for sitting in the back seat was my guitar case. "Look Jude I know that..." he was saying. If it was happiness or delirium I don't know but I pulled his head towards mine and took in his lips and the world dissolved. He was surprised at first, but that didn't stop his body from responding. Her happiness was sweeter than ambrosia. He drank her in and lingered in the softness of her lips feeling her body melding to his. "Aaah such sweetness" he thought to himself. Their revelry was broken; however, by the sound of 3 car horns and headlights. "Tommy this means...this means" I said trembling. He lifted my chin up so we were eye to eye and he smiled at me. He didn't say a word; he just took my hand in his and squeezed it. He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in his seatbelt. I put the key in the engine and listened to her purr. Tommy made me check the mirrors several times and reminded me to put on my seat belt. As I was about to put my foot on the gas I looked over at Tommy. His hand was clutching the hand rail and his eyes were closed and his lips were moving. "Praying are we Quincy?" I said. "Don't make me regret it..." he was saying but didn't finish as we streaked out of the parking garage. Tom Quincy made it a habit of making my dreams come true. It was just, me, Tommy, the mustang, and the open road and of course the three guys tailing us.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I don't own Instant Star yaddh yadda yadda

**Part 10**

Jude walked into the club surrounded by her entourage and all eyes seemed to drift towards their group. Jude sucked in a breath as she saw the death glares from the women in the club. Tommy led them to a table upstairs that overlooked the dance floor while Kwest grabbed drinks for the group. Shay was greeting familiar faces and Jamie was mute happy to sit there with Jude and ignoring Tommy. A few minutes later the group was sitting at the table quietly sipping their drinks. Jude sat their perusing her companions until Shay stood up and asked her to dance. "Sure" she said. "Don't worry Tommy I'll keep her safe" Shay said with a wink as he glanced over at Tommy. The three men watched as Shay led Jude to the middle of the dance floor. People made space for the two of them. Shay glanced at the DJ and the two of them nodded conspiratorially at one another. Jude glanced around at the couples that were dirty dancing. The song did have a killer base line. Shay shrugged her shoulders, but he was smirking at her in challenge and Jude lifted her chin defiantly. He grabbed her waist roughly and closed the distance between the two of them. Jude closed her eyes and really let the music take her. She felt Shay move behind her as his hands slid to her waist. She felt another pair of hands touch her shoulder and opened an eyelid. Kwest stood in front of her. He looked over at Shay who didn't seem to care, so Jude found herself dancing with both of them. About fifteen minutes later the three of them were joined by Jaime who bless his heart could not dance to save his life, but it made Jude laugh that he was trying. The only one who didn't seem to be trying was Tommy who leaned on the railing with a hooded expression on his face. He was nursing a drink. Jude saw a girl sidle up to him. She was all over him. He quietly said a few words to her and the girl scurried off. It happened a few more times until a woman with dark curly hair came up to him. "Tom Quincy turning down women has hell frozen over?" she said with amusement. "Always a pleasure Portia I see you haven't forgiven me yet" Tommy said with mock salute. "Actually I made peace with your cheating ways a long time ago I just like to see you squirm" she said mockingly. "You know how sorry I am, right Portia I was 18 and stupid" he said. "I know Tommy it was a long time ago" she said. He nodded his head sadly. "Wanna dance for old time's sake?" she said. "Sure" he said before draining his glass and taking her hand. Jude watched the exchange curiously. "That's Tommy's ex-wife Portia Darius' kid sister and my aunt" Shay said nonchalantly.

Tommy walked over to Jude's small group. Jude found herself dancing back to back with Portia. Portia looked over at the younger woman. "You're quite popular" Portia said with a teasing grin. Jude was about to say something rude, but she saw the humor in her eyes and found herself smiling. "I'm Jude. I just met them today. I work at G Major" she said. "Oh one of Darius'" she said. "I'm no one's" Jude said. "Good girl" Portia said. "Wanna give them a show" Portia said as she drew closer to Jude. Tommy, Kwest, Shay, and Jamie watched as the two women leaned into each other and whisper into each other's ears. Then their jaws dropped as they watched the two women dance with each other. "Are you boys just gonna stand their and gape or are you gonna join us" Portia said with a sly grin. The men didn't need to be told twice and enthusiastically joined the two women. Hours later Jude sat limply at the table rubbing her sore feet utterly exhausted. She drew her arm across her sweaty brow. Portia leaned over at Jude. "Always keep them on their toes little sister especially that one" Portia said with a grin as she glanced over at Tom Quincy as she embraced Jude. "And watch out for my nephew; he's trouble, but so are you" she said with amusement. "Jaime seems fragile be gentle with him" she said. "And Kwest would make a great big brother" she said finally. The two women finally parted from their embrace. She watched as Portia disappeared into the crowd. She said her goodbyes to Kwest, Shay, and Jaime giving the three of them a hug. She found herself alone with Tommy. "Wanna drive home Quincy my feet are killing me" I said grimacing. She found herself laughing as Tommy carried her to the car bridal style. "Thanks. Every once in a while a girl likes to be swept off her feet" I said.

I was leaning against something warm and comfortable when I opened my eyes. "Tommy you're the most comfortable pillow a girl can ask for" she mumbled as he gently placed her on the bed. "Good night Jude" Tommy said as she closed her eyes and her breathing deepened. When Tommy was sure she was asleep he kissed her lightly on the forehead. When he turned to go he felt her hand on his wrist. "Stay with me tonight" she said. "Um what!" he squeaked. "Just to sleep" she murmured. "I told you you're the best pillow a girl could ask for and besides I can't seem to find a comfy spot" she said as she lifted the covers off of her frame and made room for him on the bed. "Jude do you know what you're even asking me" he said weakly. "I'm asking my friend to spend the night" she said. "Is that all I am to you Jude?" he said. "It's all you'll let yourself be with me Tom" she said. He stood there speechless as he turned her words over in his head. "I hope you don't snore Quincy" she said hoping to ease the tension in the room. It seemed to have worked because Tommy quietly lifted the shirt over his head and took off his pants revealing black boxers. He slipped into the bed. Jude moved closer to Tommy and snuggled against him. She took his arm and draped it across her body. She felt his body tense before she finally felt him relax. She closed her eyes and fell deeply asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Here's a little snippet, I have a bunch of assignments due on Sunday at midnight and I will officially be done with this summer class. Hooray! Anyway, enjoy and review!

**Part 11**

Tom Quincy woke up with an unfamiliar weight atop his chest. His vision was fuzzy, so he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes for good measure. Her cheek rested upon his chest while her right palm rested lazily above his heart. He could smell the scent of her shampoo wafting from her hair. "This is a first" he slightly mused to himself. Usually when he woke up from a night of debauchery his overnight companion and all traces would vanish by the time the sun crested over the horizon. He'd never woken up with said person _still_ in his bed. As he became more wakeful he realized that he was not in fact in _his_ bed, but that at least he was in his apartment. He absentmindedly began to stroke her hair. In sleep he heard her give a sigh of contentment that sounded almost like a purr and felt her snuggle closer to him. He pulled the coverlet securely over the two of them. He felt his nerves catch fire when he felt her hand cup his cheek and saw a pair of startled blue eyes gaze into his. "Hi" he said meekly. "Hi" she replied. And then memories of the night before and _who_ he was with and _whose_ bed he was in dawned upon him. He'd flat out asked her what _he_ meant to her. And she answered him truthfully. Was he getting in the way of the two of them becoming a 'we'? He did have his reasons and his emotions became raw just thinking about them. He had buried them away a long time ago and now neither the time nor place to reopen old wounds. He schooled his features. Their situation resituated itself in the forefront of his mind and he was truly and utterly flabbergasted. He had never been so intimate with another person enough to share a bed and merely sleep. They gazed at each other in silence neither one knowing what to say or how to act. Thankfully or the polar opposite depending on whose point of view you were looking at at the moment was broken by a loud insistent gurgling coming from her stomach. "Hungry?" he said teasingly recalling the last time that had happened when she had grudgingly jumped in his viper, although now that he thought about it that didn't end well he remembered as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "Har har." she retorted. "Wanna go for breakfast?" he asked. "Or we could do breakfast in bed!" she said jokingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: So last week I finished that 9-page paper remember? Well it turns out I have to write another one, 3-4 pages, and it's due on Sunday at midnight, but I didn't want to make you guys wait another week for an update, so here's one. I don't own Instant Star, yadda, yadda, yadda. Hope you all like it. Please review!

**Part 12**

"Breakfast in bed, huh?" he said with an amused expressed on his face. "I've never had breakfast in bed" he thought to himself. "You know you go into the kitchen, make me something to eat, and come back to bed with the food in tow?" I said sarcastically. "I'm familiar with the concept thanks" he growled. "So, get cracking!" I said with a playful shove. "Spoiled much!" he said. "Someone's got to!" I said. "And you decided that person is me!" he said in a whiney tone. "I could always call Shay or Kwest or perhaps Jaime..." I said evilly."_She's bluffing._" he thought to himself. "Go ahead then" he taunted. "It's no skin off my back" I said as I threw the covers off of me and went to grab my cell. I flipped it open and began to fake dial. Tommy meanwhile watched me from the bed. "Hi Kwest this is Jude anyway I'm lying here naked in bed thinking of you and I thought the only way this could be better would be if you were here with me serving me breakfast in bed with nothing but a smile..." I said hiding the grin on my face as Tommy jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone from my hand and flipped it closed. "_Oh_, _I'm good._" I thought to myself. "You've changed your mind then?" I said sweetly. "The only way I'm making breakfast in bed is if you help me" he said as he placed a hand on the small of my back and gave me a shove. "_Two can play this game._" he thought to himself.

"Alright , girl, grab me the milk, eggs, bacon, and pancake mix" he said as he grabbed the pan, mixing bowl, and whisk from the cabinet. I placed everything by the stove and hopped on the counter. I watched in fascination as he cracked eggs, mixed, and poured the batter onto the skillet. "J shaped pancakes how thoughtful" I said as I stared over his shoulder. "Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare over someone's shoulder?" he admonished. "No" I said as I continued to do so. "Tommy you're so tense" I said as I began to massage his shoulders. He closed his eyes and began to visibly relax as I worked a knot that was in his shoulder. Her touch was firm her hands warm and soft kneading into his skin. "Tommy? Tommy? TOMMY YOU'RE BURNING THE PANCAKE!" I yelled in his ear. "What! Oh, oops, my bad" he said as he scraped the charred pancake and dropped it into the garbage. "_God I can't think straight when she's touching me_" he thought to himself. "Weren't you paying attention!" I said as I stared forlornly at the burned pancake sitting in the garbage. "Move!" I ordered. He merely sighed and handed me the spatula. I watched as she ladled some pancake mix and poured it into the skillet her brow creased with concentration. "Who is tense now?" I said as I put placed my hands on her back and began to massage and felt her jump a little at the unexpected contact. I could tell she was trying her best to ignore my hands as she continued to pour, flip, and place the pancakes on plates. She grabbed another pan and began to fry the bacon. "Show off" I muttered under my breath. "I heard that you know!" she said as she smacked me with the spatula. I let my hands slip lower down her back, but she continued to ignore me. They slowly snaked their way to her hips and I began to rub slow circles around her hip bones. Her breath caught in her throat, but she continued to ignore my touch as she concentrated on the food. I could see a bead of sweat trickle down her neck. My hands gravitated to the front of her body and rested on her stomach. She leaned back and rested against me and began to rub her body up and down mine. She had impressive self control; I on the other hand did not. It wasn't too long until my friend began to salute and I backed away horrified causing her to stumble on her feet. I placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her and made sure the rest of my body was as far from hers as possible. "If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen" she said without turning around. I had to take a few deep breaths mixed in with thoughts of jumping into a lake in the middle of winter in the coldest reaches of Canada to get myself under control. "Is breakfast ready?" I growled. "Yes" she said through gritted teeth and shoved the plates towards me. "Good, let's go back to bed..." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: It's not all rainbows and sunshine; prepare yourself for some drama. I don't own Instant Star, yadda yadda yadda. Please review.

**Part 13**

Their crankiness slowly ebbed away as they devoured their food. If one looked closely one could see that their hunger wasn't solely for the food in front of them. Jude took her knife and slathered on some butter with languorous strokes. She picked up the bottle of syrup and let it drip tantalizingly onto the T shaped pancake she had stolen off of Tommy's plate. She picked up the bottle of whipped cream and shook it up and down grasped tightly between her hands. She took a side long glance at Tommy and tried to suppress her mirth. She then topped it off dramatically with a cherry. "Do you want a taste..." she said coyly as she took a fork, plunged it into the pancake concoction, and held it hovering by his lips. He licked his lips in anticipation as Jude brought the fork closer he placed his hands on her wrist guiding it towards his mouth all the while using his thumb to massage the back of her hand. He stared deeply into her eyes as the fork entered his mouth. His mouth worked the pancake for a few seconds before he swallowed. She saw that he had syrup running down his chin and took her free hand and wiped it off with her thumb before bringing her syrup drenched finger into her own mouth. "Hmmmm…" Jude said as she sucked on her finger savoring the taste she closed her eyes. The inside of Tommy's mouth went dry at the sound of her voice and the proximity of her body. She took another forkful of pancake and guided it over towards him, but it accidentally fell on his bare chest. As Tommy looked around the bed for a napkin Jude decided to take command of the situation by swooping down and eating it off of him. His breath caught in his throat. She then licked the syrupy area where it had fallen as Tommy lay their stupefied and extremely aroused. "You can't finish without the cherry." she said as she plopped the red fruit into his mouth before he could protest. "I've had enough, Jude...it's your turn" he said in a strained voice as his trembling hands grasped the fork from hers and began to fill it up with the congealed mass of pancake, butter, syrup, and whipped cream.

An hour later...

Jude belched loudly and contentedly rubbed her stomach. Tommy's laugh rang out throughout the room. "Satisfied, girl?" he said not bothering to hide the innuendo. "Hardly, I could go on for hours..." she said. Tommy's eye brows instantly shot up at her statement. "Eating of course." she replied demurely as she licked her fingers one by one. Tommy shifted in the bed. "I could use a nap." she said lazily as she lifted her arms towards the sky and stretched out. Tommy's eyes darted to the bare skin of her stomach as the tank top lifted upwards. "Do you want to sleep with me?" she said softly as she gazed at him staring at her. "What!" he said as his voice cracked at which point he cleared his throat. "I'm tired, Tommy, I want to take a nap whether or not you happen to be in my bed makes no difference to me." she said. "Oh, and FYI I sleep naked." she deadpanned as she took off her pajama bottoms. Tommy felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut as he watched her whip off the tank top so she was clad only in a black lace bra and matching panties. Tommy's eyes glazed over and his brain stopped working. It took him a couple of minutes to snap out of it and when he did he could hear a peal of laughter. "I got you so good! You should have seen your face!" she taunted as she punched him in the arm and grabbed her discarded clothes from off the floor and put them back on. "Not funny Jude" he said pained, his shoulders tense, and a vein she hadn't noticed before on his neck was throbbing. "I thought you could take it. I was wrong. I'm sorry." she said as she reached out to him and placed her hand on the back of his neck playing with the hairs there until she felt him shudder beneath her fingers and watched the tension leave his body. She took her free hand and cupped his face. "Don't" he said harshly. "Just don't..." he murmured. "She really hurt you didn't she Tommy? Hurt you so much and left you broken, scared to let anybody in, so you don't. You don't let anyone in do you? Your bed is never empty, but your heart is. And it makes me sad, truly sad, because you're only twenty-three years old and you've closed yourself off. You won't let anyone get close to you, won't let anyone love you, and deep inside you loathe yourself because she made you this way." she said passionately. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know me!" he retorted angrily. "And tell me Tom, whose fault is that!" she said through gritted teeth. "You know what I don't need this!" he said as he angrily picked up the plates from off the bed and stomped off to the kitchen. He was so angry when he got to the kitchen that he slammed the plates into the sink and they shattered upon impact. Tommy winced as he felt a cut open by his brow and felt warm blood drip down his face. Jude had heard the noise and ran from her room straight to the kitchen. "Tommy, what have you done?" she said her voice trembling slightly as she glanced at his bleeding visage, grabbed a dish towel from the table, and dabbed it with soap and water before gently placing it over the bleeding cut. Her gentleness and compassion overwhelmed his senses and he grew angry again. She could feel the heat coming off his body in waves. "You should go Jude..." he said as he placed his hand on the towel with one hand and removed her hand with his free one.

Months went by and a deep chasm grew between Jude and Tommy. He threw himself into producing at the studio and with Kwest's help she secretly worked on putting together a demo. Tommy went back to his old habits: smoking, drinking, carousing, and women. It made her frustrated and angry which helped to fuel her music; she had already needed to get a third journal. "Hey, Jude!" Kwest said with a smirk. "Ha, ha" she said. "It never gets old!" Kwest teased with shrug of his shoulders and a laugh. Jude sniffed once before the damn broke and the gulf of emotion she had been holding in these past months rushed out of her. She was sobbing and speaking incoherently. Kwest pulled her into his embrace his arms circled protectively around her frame as she sobbed. After a time she lay quiet in his arms. "I'm moving out." she said definitively as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Does he know?" he asked gently. "Like he'd notice or even care Kwest!" she said. She heard Kwest sigh. "Need a place to stay?" he said knowing full well that Tommy would somehow find out and once he found out would most likely kill him in his sleep. "I think I want to be on my own. Stand on my own two feet, ya know!" she said. "Girl, you've always stood on your own two feet." Kwest chuckled. He watched as she cringed at the term of endearment. "Sorry." he said and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Thanks for being here for me, big brother." she said. "Well, once I knew you were in love with the guy I knew I had no chance and besides I'm glad we're friends." he said. "And that goes for me, too." Jaime said by the doorway. Jaime and Kwest had become her two best friends, a big brother, and a little brother. "Kwest..." I said. "I can't Jude; it's not my story to tell. He needs to be the one to tell you what happened." Kwest said shaking his head. "You're right. I just wish there was something I could do, something I could say, to make him open up to me, ya know. I care about him, even though he's been a complete jack ass, I still care." "Jude, I know a couple of guys who are looking for a roommate. I could give them a call. Set up a meeting this afternoon." Jaime offered. "Thanks to both of you" I said as I grabbed the two of them roughly and enveloped the two of them into a hug.

Hours later Jaime and Kwest lugged the last of Jude's things from Tommy's apartment. Luckily for them Tommy hadn't been home. Jude had just met Speed, Wally, and Kyle a few hours ago, but the four of them had instantly clicked. "It's gonna be like summer camp, but without the counselors, eh dudes!" Speed said mischievously as he waggled his eyebrows up and down. "I fear for you…" Kwest whispered into Jude's ear as she laughed. "You have my number, right!" Kwest said. "Kwest, breathe, hee hee hooh" Jude emphasized teasingly. "I'm just saying..." Kwest said. "Don't worry Kwest, Jude's in good hands. Right, boys?" Jaime said. "Yes, dad!" Kyle teased before putting Jaime into a headlock and giving him a noogie. "Alright, children, gotta go hot date tonight" Kwest said. "Kwest you dog, you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone!" Jude said feigning hurt. "She's blonde, smart, legs for days." Kwest said. "Oooh, you like her." Speed teased. "What are we in like second grade!" Kwest said. "And how would you know whether or not I like her!" Kwest said. "That look on your face when you were describing her." Jude said. "What look!" Kwest said. The boys looked over at Kwest. "The look." the five of them exclaimed. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." Kwest said as he made his way out the door. "So this is your club house? Do you have a secret password" I teased as I took in the sparse surroundings. "It's cheap, hence the dodgy neighborhood." Jaime said. "And it's got plenty of room for our instruments." Speed chimed in. "I thought I smelled musicians!" I said smiling. "Actually you probably smelled Wally." Kyle said with a grin. "Yeah, dude, you stink." Speed said. "Speak for yourself!" Wally said as he poked Speed in the chest with his finger. A few seconds later the boys were on the ground kicking and punching each other. I looked at Jaime askance. "What!" he said. "Aren't you going to break it up?" I asked. "The last time I did that all I got was a bloody nose." Jaime said. "So you would rather do nothing!" I asked. Jaime bobbed his head up and down. "Fine!" I said as I drew back my sleeves. "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Speed was in mid-swing. Kyle was holding onto Wally's leg. And Wally was covering his head protectively. "Okay, boys, rule number one: all of you have to shower every day, it's not optional. Rule number two: you guys are going to start doing chores because I refuse to live in squalor…" she said as she glanced at the empty take out boxes and litter on the floor. "And rule number three...actually that's all I could think of in such short notice…" I said exasperated. The boys instantly got up from off the floor and stood up straight. "Sorry." the boys said in unison as they hung their heads in shame. "That was amazing! Truly amazing!" Jaime said clapping. "What are you that British guy on those infomercials!" I teased. Jaime ignored my taunt and continued. "They've never listened to me and I've known them since they were in diapers." Jamie said astonished. "Anyways there are only three bedrooms, so Kyle and Wally you guys are gonna share, I'll share with Speed, and Jude you can have your own room, alright" Jaime said as he looked at each of the guys in the face and stared them down until they agreed. "Yeah, no problem." the boys said. "So, Jude do you cook?" said Speed. "Do you?" I challenged. "We're all totally fine with pizza, Chinese, cereal, anything really. We're not picky." Wally piped in. "We're nutritionally challenged." Kyle said triumphantly. "Amen to that!" Jaime said with a high five. I couldn't help but laugh. I hadn't laughed in a long while. I forgot how good it felt. "Welcome home Jude!" Jaime said as he outstretched his arms. "Group hug!" Kyle exclaimed as I felt the wind knocked out of me and overwhelmed with feelings of acceptance, excitement, and bittersweet sadness. There was no cure for what was ailing me. No anesthesia to numb me from the pain. "Tom Quincy what have you done to me! I thought you saved me, but now I feel more lost than ever." I thought to myself. After all is said and done my thoughts would always seem to drift to Tommy. Where he was, what he was doing, who he was doing. I shut my eyes tight. I swallowed the pain and threw myself into the hug basking in the friendships that would fill my heart and share my life knowing that Tommy would not. Hope was a dangerous thing. And not a luxury I could afford. "So, Jude, Jamie tells me you sing…" Speed said. The other guys' faces lit up in childish delight and Jaime grinned sheepishly. I nodded my head not trusting my voice just then. Music would be my saving grace, my sanctuary; it always was. I just hoped that it was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**/N:** This is the end of the line for 'My Stupid Mouth.' I'm still toying with the idea of writing a sequel. Anyway your thoughts are always welcome. I don't own Instant Star, yadda yadda yadda.

**Part 14**

"Was it really 5 years ago?" Tommy thought to himself as he sipped his espresso and continued to read the article.

_**Flashback**_

_It was around 2:00 am when he strolled through the door with a raven haired beauty clung tight around his body and lips attached to his neck. They made no attempts at being quiet. He used his foot to shove the door closed as they stumbled and giggled into the apartment with the scent of alcohol oozing from their skin. As they made their way to the dining room table he saw something out of place and ceased moving. "Why'd you stop?" she pouted. He ignored her and strode over to the table. His eyes quickly read the words over. "Get out." he said in a deadly voice. "We were just getting..." she said. He grabbed her wrist and looked down at her. "You're hurting me..." she wined. "Don't make me ask again." he said as he dropped her wrist and reread the unmistakable handwriting on the piece of paper before crumpling it and throwing it to the floor in disgust. He heard the door shut and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He walked to her room in a dazed state. He slowly opened the door. The bed had been made. He entered the closet; all her things were still there. He went into the bathroom. Her scent still lingered in the air. Her room like his heart was empty. He felt despair hit him in the chest. He cursed under his breath before slamming the door shut and quickly made his way back to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass from the cabinet and began to pour. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper and straightened it as best as he could before he read it one more time. _

_Tom,_

_I thought God had sent me an angel when you walked into my life. Your smile, your words, your eyes...I was wrong. Maybe it's better this way. I should thank you. Thank you for getting me off the streets, for giving me a home though brief a time it was, for giving me a job to show me that I could take care of myself. But most of all I should thank you for the lesson you taught me about the human heart. You taught me to guard it, to not wear it on my sleeve for others to see, to play with, and break the way you did mine. You taught me to be frozen and safe from pain, from feeling, from living. You taught me to move on the way you did so easily with countless others. Would you believe me if I told you how many letters I've tried to write before this one? Trees will have not died in vain if I can get through this. I've left everything that you gave me. You are out of my life. You have been since that day. You know the one that I am referring to. You asked me once what you were to me, so I'll tell you truthfully. You were everything. You were my hopes, my dreams, my moon, my stars; I thought you were the one to save me. It turns out I'm the only one that can do that for myself. I will learn to stand on my own. So, again, I give you my thanks. What else is left to say except for goodbye? _

_Goodbye._

_Jude_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jude's demo with Kwest was good enough for Darius Mills to sign the unknown for a 5 year contact; a contract that was coming to a close. Over the past 5 years Jude has enjoyed success. The songstress with a gift for words and a voice that makes grown men weep has swept the Grammy's year after year. After four successful arena tours, twenty number one hits, a handful of film roles, a clothing line, a perfume and cosmetics line, ownership of a hockey team, and the face and body of numerous advertisements the woman must be exhausted. When asked about what she does during her free time and she was happy to gab on and on about the various charities that she is involved with. St. Jude, perhaps? Asked if she was due for some R & R and she merely smiled. Whatever is in her future it is as bright and shining as she is.

Tommy closed the magazine, paid his bill, and headed back to the studio. When he arrived the place looked abandoned. The receptionist looked up and told him that everyone was in a meeting in the conference room. He walked to the conference room and saw most if not all of the studio's employees crammed tightly into the conference room. Darius nodded in his direction as he squeezed past the doorway. "Thank you Jude for the 5 successful years you've given this studio; you've made us all proud. We'll miss you. And no one would disagree that you deserve a break. So, I want everyone to join with me in wishing Jude success in whatever she chooses to do in her future. The door is always open here for you at G Major. Don't be a stranger." He said gruffly as he embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He waited patiently in the corner as employees went to wish her congratulations and farewell. The crowd slowly began to ebb away until it was just the two of them. She waited for him to say something, but he merely stared at his shoes. She sighed and walked towards him. "Jude, your car is waiting." Kwest said he walked into the conference room. "Thanks." Jude said as she made her way past Tommy. She stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "Goodbye." She said softly. He didn't respond, but then she never expected him to. She straightened her shoulders and left the conference room. Panic overtook his body as his brain finally registered that he may never see her again. He trailed behind her at a distance of about ten feet and stopped once he reached the entrance doors watching her intently. He watched as she walked towards the car, got inside, closed the door, and out of his life for good as the car pulled away from the lot while he stood rooted to where he was standing. "Goodbye." He said softly.

_**La Fin.**_


End file.
